Holy WaterThe Blessed Ones
by the-missfit-toy
Summary: James and lilly. Can they really be Chloe's Long lost family? Lilly is a vampire Necromancer hybrid, James a full blooded vamp. The gang needs a place to stay. Chloes remembers a place from her child hood. Derek realizes what she really means to him...And is wary of these out siders...
1. Chapter 1

James Pov: I was used to this life, I had been changed over two hundred years ago, had Learned to sustain without feeding for months at a time. I slowly eased myself back into societal life; I guess being a bloodsucking leach wasn't all bad... Scowling at the ground I heard Lilly's voice in my head _"Blood sucking leach? Ouch, is that what you consider us jamesy? Hurtful! You are amazing you don't kill anyone who has a reason to live, you are not a monster, and you ARE a Vampire_." She laughed slyly.

Lilly was my best friend in this entire bleak existence she was changed with me but we never met before We awoke for our second lives. Over two cold centuries ago we were changed and left to die, but we accidently lived so here we are. _Snap_ I heard something snap across the meadow I looked up from my moping.

I saw him across the meadow, His eyes were dark as the cold black sky; his shoulder length blonde hair curled softly whipping in the piercing winds. His stone cold skin glinted in the moonlight its, snow white quality almost blinding in brightness. His ragged clothing looked to be the remnants of a blood red bottom down shirt and fitted black jeans. His black Converse chuck Taylors were caked with mud. He staggered a few feet then fell to his knees sobbing silently, his shoulders shaking with every heave. There of course were no tears but the rolls of regret and sadness coming off of him was so horrid that even I felt the pain, the blood dripping from his chin was the one thing he needed it was official, he was one of them.

I stepped forward, "hello, Are you okay? Never mind that of course you're not okay! What is your name brother?" I called quietly across the meadow fully knowing he could hear me perfectly.

I took another cautious step forward not knowing how vicious he could be, he definitely has the power of empathy for he shows genuine pain but that only gets you so far. I stopped and called again " My name is James, I am a friend I will not hurt you unless attempted to harm me." He just sobbed harder and turned away. Sighing I sunk down to my knees as well "what is your name?" I grumbled in frustration " I cannot help you without knowing who you are!" I growled digging my hands into the soft soil.

" Demitri… My name is Demitri." He practically sang out across the meadow in his Soprano voice. I stood awestruck okay some voice, He reached an arm up to wipe the blood from his chin. " I am seventeen years old…I think, My parents are both dead I am alone and will always be alone! And its all my fault!" He screeched darting up and pacing back and forth. Sobbing once again, curling his fingers in his hair and looking at me in pure pain. " can you really help me…?" he gasped between sobs dashing to my side, dropping to his knees once again to meet my level. " Please! I'll do anything! I cant be alone anymore the took every one! Every one away!" he was really in pain Oh gods how was I supposed to say no? I mean I took one look into his newly changed eyes and knew…He was destined to be with us.

"Of course. Follow me Demitri." I barked low in my throat. Turning on my heel I started to run in the direction of the house the trees blurring past me on all sides. As we got closer I heard Kat and Kade arguing over There books up in a tree above the house. Lilly popped into my mind once again "who_ is HE? You found another blessed one? - _ I nodded three times in the direction of her window we have a code three means yes five is no. -_ Seriously! Oh my god. I'm coming!" _ I heard Lilly throw her Nintendo sixty four controller down and blur down the stair cases I strained my hears to hear the startup of Legend of Zelda In the back ground

Oh Lilly will never change. She flashed to my side tackling me into a hug. "Oh my lord James! I missed you!" She screeched in her high soprano. Lilly was the only one who dared to hug me I don't know why but every one doesn't dare touch me when Lilly's around probably because of our mental bond but it works with every one so I don't understand probably just another Lilly thing. She bounced In front of me and Demitri Pausing only to send out a mental memo to the whole house. "_HOUSE MEETING! NEW BLESSED ONE! HURRY UP! JAMES IS BACK" _ I grabbed my head in pain she can be loud when needed….really loud.

it's impossible to miss Lilly, What with her Extremely pale skin that practically glowed in the sun light her skin was covered in scars hundreds of them lining her arms and legs mostly arms and thighs easily concealable but Lilly is proud of them for some Lilly reason, she says they make her, lovable….Personally I say they are scarier than any demon. But she refuses to cover them up unless completely needed or for cool clothes. Lilly is shorter than most everyone only five one but she has about six feet of attitude to make up for it. She wears six inch heels most days anyway but she is still a good six inches shorter than me. But If I bring that up she'll maim me…severely.

She has a theory that in a zombie apocalypse that tall people are all going to die first because they'll be easier to spot and bomb, Oh Lilly. Even though her skin is that of a vampire she has a slight dusting of extremely adorable freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips are completely disproportional but still fit, her bottom lip is roughly three times bigger than her top and they are a shocking bloody rose petal color they part about every two seconds to reveal her almost perfect smile her teeth are shockingly white and perfectly strait except for one gap in between her two front teeth she swears everyone has it…No Lilly they don't.

Her ears are slightly pointed, Like an elves, She's proud of them she has over ten piercings and says she's princess Zelda because of her elfish ear shape. Her eyes are a shocking shade of blue almost teal or a turquoise shade, they change to a midnight blue almost black when she needs to feed. This is rarer than me, like twice in three months. Her hair, well Lilly's hair is unchangeable and impossible to copy It's waist length, Bright red, the color of fresh blood, or a fire truck but it is also tinted with a fiery orange so bright it can hurt your eyes if you stare to long, And believe me you'll stare… It is uncontrollably curly yet perfectly in place. It halos around her face than falls down her back stopping just above her butt. It was pulled back into intricate braids today then piled on top of her head, and tied with a black bow.

She sprinted into the main room and danced around trying to find a musical choice worthy of her ears. She can't sit through a family meeting without music. She settled on her favorite "ceremonials by Florence and the Machine" Her delicate smile grace her face. This meant she was going to show off to the new kid. Lilly Loves to sing….No Lilly is in love with singing, Yet she refuses to believe she is as amazing as everyone says she is. She wants more than anything in the world to be a world known musician. She is just scared to try. "Lilly? Do you want to have a house concert tonight?" I asked quietly there was roughly fifty kids in the house and one hundred and twenty humans staying in the hotel portion I knew she couldn't refuse." Really? You'd let me!" she asked hope fully looking up at me Smiling. "Of course doll." Maria said from behind me, Maria is the one who runs the house; she is an Amazonian with deep dark eyes and warm brown skin and hair.

-Time lapse 4 hours Lilly's Pov-

I sat in my room listening to Heart lines By F+TM and picking an outfit for the concert grumbling I settled on my Black and gold dress it was long sleeved and fitted to my skin on my arms with cut outs from shoulder to wrist, It had a cut across my chest shaped like a heart with gold embroidering it was short the skirt was body con with gold lacing. I put on my favorite floral six inch wedge heels and let my hair down from the braids, it curled around my shoulders and fell down my back. I looked in the mirror and started singing my favorite song by F+TM

I've fallen from favour and fallen from grace

Fallen out of windows and fallen on my face

Fallen out of trees out of taxis too

And fell in your opinion when I fell

In love with you

I was interrupted by a knock on the door "come in James" I called over my shoulder.

Turning around to see him in all his glory, He is extremely tall at least seven feet, with dark warm brown curly hair that curled softly to his shoulders, his eyes are a deep brown but with dancing specks of gold if you look long enough, he is chalky pale but healthy looking he is the best friend I've ever had. "Its time Lilly, You ready?" He asked in his deep baritone making me jump smiling up at him I said "I'm always ready" He laughed and grabbed my hand as we blurred down the stairs and out on to the back lawn towards the hotels amphitheater

He went to go stand front row center and I flashed backstage jumping off my nerves

I can do this I always do this no different "_here goes nothing! Wish me luck?"_ I thought in James' general direction. " good luck" I heard him whisper. As I stepped through the curtain onto the stage.

-Demitri Pov-

Lilly stepped onto the stage in her over whelming manor, she smiled her dazzling smile all to herself "Hullo, I'm Lilly Marie how are you all doing tonight!"She asked in an upbeat voice the crowd went wild with amazing's and greats! "Awesome! Well I'm going to start off with a song by Florence and the machine called cosmic love? You know it? -Good!" She stepped back and put the mike back on the stand closed her eyes and gave herself up to the music. The into started playing and her body started swaying back and forth and dancing like she wasn't in control then right when I began to think she was all show she opened her eyes in a swift moment and sang the clear note that captivated us all

"A- Falling star, Fell from your heart-

And landed in my eyes- I screamed aloud

As it tore through them and now its left me blind-

I was in awe, she was so powerful where did that voice come from?-

No dawn! No day! IM ALWAYS IN THIS TWILIGHT!

IN THE SHADOW OF YOUR H-EA-RT! "

She finished the song in a trance state Belting out notes I didn't even know were possible it was like an angel singing down to us. Then she stopped looked up and smiled her sly smile the crowd went absolutely wild she was feeding off of their energy she started to sway to the sound of the harp playing….

"happiness hit her like a train on its track! Coming twords her

Stuck still no turning BAAA-AAA-AACK! She hid around corners and hid under beds

Killed it with kisses and from it she fled…

The dog days are Ov-er-er the dog says are Do-o-one!

Can you hear the horses? Cause here the COME!-

She reached her delicate arms in the air and started clapping in time "_ clap, clap, clap. Clap, clap clap"- _

Ruuun fast for your mother! Run fast for your FATHER run for your

Children, for your sisters and your brothers!"-

She spun around her arms in the air giggling uncontrollably smiling she stopped and walked almost too calmly to the microphone stand

- And I never wanted anything from you!

Except everything you had and what was left after

That too…. OH! Happiness hit her like a bullet in the

Back! Shot from a great height! By someone who should

Know be-et-ter! -

Gasping she Started jumping oblivious to the hundreds of awestruck eyes watching her every move with admiration when she moved their eyes followed all to willingly " Okay I know I didn't finish that but I want to sing this one! So who wants to hear it?" the crowd screamed in utter love and admiration she was truly amazing. Her blood red hair moving with her. Her looks entranced then as much as her uncanny voice she was the perfect Musician.

Oh the river, oh the river, it's running free.

And oh the joy, oh the joy it brings to me.

But I know it'll have to drown me,

Before I can breathe easy.

And I've seen it in the flights of birds,

I've seen it in you.

The entrails of the animals,

The blood running through.

But in order to get to the heart,

I think sometimes you'll have to cut through.

But you can't…-

She lost her self to the music completely and was dancing on the amps and giggling whenever she paused for a breath she was in love with her craft-

We will carry…

We will carry you there…

Just keep following!

The heartlines on your hand!

Just keep following!

The heartlines on your hand!

Keep it up!

I know you can!

Just keep following!

The heartlines on your hand!

Cause I am…-

She danced around her arms above her, an unchanging smile plastered on her lips,-

Odyssey on odyssey

land over land.

Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand.

Still I follow heartlines on your hand.

And there's fantasy, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone.

Echoes of a city that's long overgrown.

Your heart is the only place that I call home,

And can I be returned.

You can…

You can…

I know you can…-

She finished the song by looking directly into the eyes of James the smile had faded from her lips in to a calm expression of triumph, she bowed and said in a clear voice "Life is too short so love every one, and tell your story to all who listen…Goodnight"

-James Pov-

Every time she sings it's like the first time I saw her. She is insane but in love…. She is Lilly. I made my way around the crowd to find her in the back sobbing silently. Yet smiling a huge grin she was the biggest contradiction when she was Saddened.


	2. the finding

Chloe's POV-

We were on the run again. It seems we are always on the run; there is never any time for emotions. Not Love. I sighed causing Derek to look at me worriedly. Not grief, not pain…yet here I was practically gasping from the over whelming sadness. Looking off into the woods out of the car window I hid my face and willed the tears not to spill over. Yesterday had been the anniversary of the day they were taken away. Aunt Lauren was the only one who knew of them sometimes I think Derek knows just by looking at me. Blushing I laid my head down on the back of the seat in front of me, Simon was too tired to care I doubt he would care either way.

Yesterday was the day my brother and sister were taken away from me. I felt the unwanted tears spill down. I sobbed silently in the very back of the van so silently that only Derek could hear and he looked like he was torn between comforting me and crying himself. "Chloe…." He murmured reaching his arm out and stroking my side he was sitting next to me in the back, Simon and Tori were in the next row. And Kit and Aunt Lauren were in the front. He wrapped his arm around me "shhh, Its okay Chloe…" this was so underek like but it was exactly what I needed I looked out the window and gasped there she was her bright red hair violently whipping in the wind her bright blue eyes practically glowing like mine do when im scared. I tried to speak but it made a choking strangled sound in the back of my throat "Lilly…" I pressed my hands against the cold glass.

"Umm, Kit?" I asked tentively, "yes Chloe?" he called back eyes on the road and hand on the wheel the perfect driver I couldn't help but picture him making a wrong turn and the car exploding in a mushroom cloud with us walking off in to the sunset like they do in the movies. Giggling to myself about my mini movie I asked " Do we still need a safe house? Because I know of one, It's off the next road so turn here-and surprisingly he did-"Okay then keep driving down past the hotel and back further into the woods ok? There will be an old brick house." He pulled up in front of my Childhood home and in front of it stood "JAMES!" I screamed making him wince I yanked the door open and jumped out tackling him into a bear hug. "I thought you were dead!" he looked so surprised he almost snarled he was so shocked the he saw my face, knowing one I was his baby sister and two He very well knows I can fight him off. "CHLOE!" he picked me up and twirled me around causing me to giggle uncontrollably tears falling down my cheeks it was him….


	3. Panic

Thanks to all reviews!

Xxkirbylover11xX I was so happy when Chloe found them I couldn't wait to type that part! I kinda rushed to it! But it needed to happen fast or I'd lose my mind! Lol

Lilly POV-

Looking in the mirror at my eyes I almost cried they were the only reminder of Chloe that would never fade. They were the same clear blue with the twinkle of innocence yet hers always seemed to have an unattainable sass. Five years ago they took us away from her I remember it like it was yesterday

-flash back-

_Chloe was lying on the ground playing with the new camera me and James had got her for her tenth birthday last week. Her pale legs propped up on the couch behind her so only her chest and stomach were on the den floor. Her strawberry blonde hair was spilled all around her shoulders her nose scrunched up in frustration. As she was looking back at the videos of James making faces at the camera, "Lilly!" I heard James scream my name from the front yard I jumped up pulling my knife from my belt and blurred out the door. James was in a defensive crouch his eyes had shifted from their normal warm brown to a bloody red much like my hair he was bleeding from his mouth and not because he fed it was his own. The man fighting him was obviously a were wolf but not like the pack there was an orange glow in his eyes showing he was cursed with some form of rabies. 'James, NO!" I screamed at him when he made a bad lung towards the wolfs side. the wolf strike down knocking James unconscious. I heard Chloe gasp behind me a heard a loud thump and turned around as she left her body her soul floating up to sneak behind the wolf, she knocked him down " Sam" He choked I guess Chloe asked his name. she was losing energy she returned to her body and stood up shakily she fell to the ground eyes closed a knock back spell? I looked up right as a fog swept over the yard I saw a woman step out of the trees she was pale with curled ebony hair and deep brown eyes. That was the last thing I saw before I fell to the ground passed out cold. I woke up in a van hog tied on the cold ground with James's muddy boots in my face…._

_-_end of flash back-

"where's Lilly?" I heard a wind chime voice call from the front lawn Oh my god. I blurred down the stairs and out the door… Chloe! I tackled her sobbing into her jacket her once blonde hair was a light brown I smelt hair dye and her natural honey suckle scent "Chloe! Your alive!" she was here in front of me my baby sister she looked at least sixteen the last time I saw her she was only ten…this was so surreal I can't believe my eyes Around her neck was moms old necromancy charm. It was maroons color my god how strong could she be? She must be much stronger than momma by now. "Yes Lilly I am alive. Alive and on the run…Can we stay here?"

Behind Chloe I saw a group of five. A were wolf, who was obviously strongly attached to Chloe, A sorcerer, A witch, The another sorcerer and….Aunt Lauren?...This should be fun… "hello Lillian." I winced at my full name. she still hates me for not saving Chloe…."Hello Lauren"

I looked at the wolf. I could tell he hated her as well. "Of course you can Chloe. Oh my god ive missed you baby." I said with my best poker face.


	4. reality? he loves her

James Pov…

We were walking towards the house when I noticed it around chloes wrist…My guitar pick was on an old black leather cord braided around her delicate wrist….."chloe? do you still play?" I asked looking into her eyes she smiled coyly and blurred into the house I could tell by the looks of utter shock on the others faces that she hasn't done that in a while Oh chloe you gotta love her

-time lapse half hour-

We were all in the main room as chloe and lilly set up, Lilly on guitar, chloe was going to sing? Yes.I love her voice.. she walked up to the mike…. Closed her eyes and

I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say I notice your eyes are always glued to me You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Yeah little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Yeah little spies

Crush, crush, crush Crush, crush (Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two of us, who's counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game Well, come on, come on, let's play 'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Yeah little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Yeah little spies

Crush, crush, crush Crush, crush (Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two of us, who's counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby, don't you know That we're all alone now? I need something to sing about Rock and roll, honey, don't you know, baby We're all alone now? I need something to sing about Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby We're all alone now? Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two of us, who's counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than, no!

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two of us, who's counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than, more than this, oh

When she was done the were wolf Derek looked at her like I looked at. Marie, She was his mate. He may not know it but she was I can tell these things. It was adorable the beauty and the "beast" So Cliché So Chloe…

Derek pov-

She was amazing! Chloe never sounded that confident she looked beautiful when she sang I cant believe I hadn't noticed it before…..Chle was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…..


	5. Chapter 5 It cant be me

Derek POV

_I think this is all pointless, this is useless, this is redundant, this is painful, and this is love. _

_ You go your entire life saying the simple – "I love you." _

_You try so hard to have someone who says it back, someone who feels the same._

_ When you're younger you say it to your mother's and your father's _

_It's routine, Its Simple, Its live, its reliable; it's the thing you come home to here_

_ Then you fall in love, its different, it's passionate, but it's also childish_

_It's the warm feeling you get when they walk in the room, it's the chills you get when you _

_ Hear their name, the warmth that spreads from your stomach to your cheeks _

_You lock eyes and look away because you fear they can see it in them, it's a feeling_

_ That somehow you can't ignore, unlike hate, Or rage you can't burry this _

_You can't shut it off, its bliss, its hell, its fire, Its Ice, It's the feeling you wish you had_

_ Until you do then you wonder daily "Why me!" _

_Because you know you'll never mean this much to them so you hide as well _

_As you can, But somehow it's not enough, Its never enough_

_I think this is all pointless, this is useless, this is redundant, this is painful, and this is love. _

_ You go your entire life saying the simple – "I love you."_

_And I wish I could have the guts to somehow say it too you, to be courageous is_

_ The best thing in the world, _

_Can be the worst as well, It can show you heaven, Or put you through Hell. _

_It can be your savior, or prove to you that you are damned._

_It can be the only thing holding you to this world or the thing that pushes you out_

_ It depends on one thing_

_How you, act upon the hope, how you, prove that it is real, and how long you can go with out _

_Screaming it to the world.. _

Chloe will never love me back she should just go with simon the beauty cant love the beast like in the fairy tales its just that fairy tales, it cannot be that. I love her. But she can never know… shes my mate but I cant hurt her, so I cant tell her. Ill have to keep my distance and just push simon into my place, I want her and a future I want her to be chloe souza but I cannot risk harming her I cannot. I wont be the reason she cries I cant, it hurts me to stay away but hurts me to think I may harm her.


End file.
